A Long Hot Summer
by she-demon
Summary: At one day a strange person arrives on Earth. Soon it appears that underneath her icy exterior some dark secrets are hidden.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. (I never thought I'd be writing that once)

* At this moment, Gohan is 18 years old and isn't dating Videl yet, Trunks is 9, Goten 8 and Marron 1

   'thoughts'

    "said out loud" *

A Long Hot Summer

Chapter 1

Everyone was glad vacation had begun, because it had been very warm for a few weeks already. Actually, very warm was an understatement, it was so boiling hot that even the Z warriors were affected by it. Although it was only 9 A.M. and they had planned to spar, everyone was lying in the shadow, trying to move as little as possible. Only Goten had some energy left and because he was bored he tried to keep a conversation going.

"Hey Kurillin, don't you think we could try to spar a bit tonight. It might be a little cooler by then."

"I don't know Goten. It will probably be as hot as last night, yesterday night and every night the last few weeks." His friend answered after emptying his sixth glass ice water.

"Hmmm, you could be right," the demi Saiya-jin said. Then he hit upon an idea. "Hey you guys, what if we gathered the dragonballs and asked Shenlong if he could let it rain or something like that."

"You moron, you're as stupid as your father." Vegeta grumbled. "If you'd ask that overgrown slug to let it rain, he'd probably cause a flood. And besides we might need those things later. Only a baka like you could come up with an idea like that."

Goku looked somewhat hurt by this comment and Gohan, who heard this, looked up from his schoolbooks (yes ChiChi lets him study, although it's vacation, poor boy) and yelled:

"Look who's the biggest baka here! My dad could've killed you in an eye blink and yet you're always brawling and bossing people around! I don't believe I still tolerate you around me and I…"

Suddenly he stopped. Everyone was staring at him, because it wasn't like Gohan at all to have such a short temper. It seemed like the teenager was startled by his own outbreak too, he blushed and engrossed himself in his book again. 

After that the gang remained silent, except for Vegeta, who muttered a bit about youngsters being disrespectful towards royalty, and all continued their earlier activity; lazing.

After a while the peace was disrupted by a big tumult and a big red flash crossed the sky and landed a few miles away. 

The company immediately awoke, leaped on their feed and looked in the direction where the object, that caused the entire disturbance, had disappeared.

"Uhm, maybe it could be a meteor. Or perhaps we just imagined it, a fata morgana, caused by the heat," Kurillin stammered.

"I hope you're right, but if it's not, Earth might be in big trouble again. It definitely didn't sound like a natural phenomenon. Lets go and check it out!" Yamcha said.

Everyone nodded and with a blast everyone flew of. Not much later they arrived at the place, where a little crater had been formed just a few moments ago. When the dust cleared away, they could see a sphere that was just large enough for a person to fit in. 

"O no, a space pod," Tien exclaimed. "I wonder what sort of terrible monster could be in it!"

As if someone had heard this, the door opened and a humanoid woman stepped out of the pod. She stretched herself, probably because she was stiff after the long space journey. While doing this, all the men were gazing at her almost perfect body. She was long, slim and had long pitch-black hair. The midnight blue spandex suit fitted like a second skin and above the garment she wore an expensive looking armor with a red cross on it. 

"Wow, what a babe," Yamcha whispered, who had been looking shamelessly at her breasts and was now looked now if he tried to undress her with his eyes. Therefore he was also the first one who saw it. "Hey you guys, look! A tail! She must be Saiya-jin." 

This last part was almost yelled and the girl, who had stand with her back to the gang, turned quickly around. When she observed the group with her large light blue, almost gray eyes, she showed almost no emotion, but Gohan felt she was pondering whether to approach them friendly or simply blast them into oblivion. And if the girl were indeed Saiya-jin, the last option would be the most likely.

A few seconds later it luckily turned out that he was wrong. After her eyes had fallen on Vegeta, who stood, like always a little apart from the others, she started walking towards him. Everybody, except for the no Ouji himself, crouched into a fighting stance. For the third time that day the eyes of the Z warriors started out their sockets when the woman bowed deep for the smaller Saiya-Jin. Vegeta smirked when he saw the amazement of his companions. After he'd enjoyed the little scene for a moment, he grabbed the hand of the female, who was still kneeling before him, as a sign that she could stand up and said:

"Brats, meet your princess, my sister!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe Dragonball Z or any of its characters.

A Long Hot Summer

Chapter 2

A huge silence fell after Vegeta announced that the mysterious girl was his sister. Kurillin was the first one to come over his amazement and asked:

"Your sister, but how…? You told us that when Vegetasei was destroyed everyone, except for you, Goku, Radditsu and Nappa, went with it."

"Before this very moment, I believed that had happened too. I have heard some rumors about a female of our kind wandering alone from planet to planet; nevertheless I thought that no one could ever escape Freeza, especially not a member of my family. But when I saw the royal insigne on her armor, I knew she had to be the one who the alien races I visited told me about. However, that's all I know, I can't remember anything about her, not even her name. So girl, get on with your story!"

"OK than," the girl said. "I will start by introducing myself to you. I am Yeran, the youngest daughter of king Vegeta and his mate, Zobiljoe. She died when giving birth to me, almost at the same time her husband perished under the hands of Freeza. My grandmother fortunately found a way to escape with me before the planet fell apart. Although she knew that Vegeta no Ouji and two other Saiya-jins were still alive, it was better not to search any contact with them. Freeza would kill her for sure if he found out and I was too young to take care of myself then. After the Ice-jin was defeated and I was old enough to leave her, she told me about my brother. Of course I was curious, nevertheless I decided to stay with her. Although she was old and weak, she was still very keen and took care of my training and education. We had giant debts too, so I sold the planets she let me purge as an exercise. After she died, I decided I had nothing left there and went of to look for you. And now I'd like to know who your companions are."

Vegata nodded and introduced his sparring partners to his sister. After that he suggested that they went to his home, where she could stay as long as she wanted, so she could meet his mate. After that Vegeta, Yeran and Trunks flew away, leaving the rest, still flabbergasted, behind.

"Kami," said Kurillin after a minute. "That really came as a bolt from the blue."

"Yeah I know," Gohan thought aloud. "But you know what I think is queer, guys, when she told us about herself, it was just like she was giving a summary about someone else's life, somebody she'd never met before."

"I totally agree with you," Yamcha responded. "Her grandmother just died and know she meets her big brother for the first time in her life, and she acts like it's no big deal. And Vegeta too, he makes always such a fuss about his heritage and now his only remaining family member shows up and he acts totally cool."

"I think I partly understand why," Piccolo said to everyone's bewilderment. "They're raised and acting like royalty. We're his subjects in a certain way, and as we're lower in status than they are, Yeran must think what she feels and thinks is none of our business."

"By the way, I'd like to see Bulma responds when Vegeta comes home with his newfound sibling," Kurillin quickly changed the subjects, trying to prevent a quarrel with the ones who didn't and, most important, wouldn't understand his remark. "I think she'll fade and when she comes to her senses, she'll start screaming like mad."

"There's no way that haughty princess and Bulma Briefs will ever get along," Tien snickered. 

Everybody laughed when they tried to imagine Bulma's reaction on her newfound in-law, except for Goten, who was pulling at his brother's gi.

"Wazzup, Goten?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I don't really understand what happened," the boy explained. "Were did Yeran precisely come from and why did she come here? Is there something bad goin' to happen? And why did Trunks already go?"

"I really don't know," Gohan answered. "But there's nothing going to happen, don't worry. And Trunks most likely left because this is a family affair."

"Maybe also because it's so hot," Goten said, rubbing his eyes. "Besides I'm very hungry and tired. Can't we go home too?"

The gang started laughing again. After that they said goodbye and each went to the comfort of their own home.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

The three Saiya-Jins remained the whole flight to Capsule Corp. silent, all lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, Vegeta ordered his son to get out of his way, so he and Yeran could talk to Bulma in peace. Trunks whined a bit about this, but since he knew that it wasn't wise to argue with his Otousan, he acquiesced in it and left to play. 

The two siblings found Bulma outside, repairing the gravity machine, murmuring something about short men and their equally short temper. As soon as she saw the blue-haired human, Yeran stopped and gasped in shock.

"You've chosen HER as your mate," she stuttered. "I'm sorry, but that tiny little woman looks far too weak to be the mother of the heir of the Saiya-jins."

"She resembles our people in many ways," Vegeta smirked. "Moreover, you haven't hear her scream yet, not yet, I think you'll find out soon enough." 

Yeran smirked back in the same way as her brother had done: "All right then, if you say so. Besides I'm eager to meet the Chikyuu woman who was able to steal the Saiya-jin no Ouji's heart."

Vegeta's face suddenly got a deep shade of crimson and he started walking over to his mate, in addition to hide his blush. Bulma had, after years of which Vegeta had unexpectedly sneaked behind her, scaring the shit out of her, become attentive and had heard them. However, she hadn't overheard the conversation, so she thought Vegeta was alone. 

"Don't tell me you blasted something again," she grumbled, while she kept working on the gravity machine. "You break things twice as fast as I can fix them. You expect me to do miracles." 

"Baka onna," Vegeta snapped back. "You assume too much and don't know how to behave either. You're always bitching, even when my family comes around." 

That finally caught Bulma's attention. She turned around and squeaked in surprise when she saw that Vegeta wasn't joking. 

"O Kami," she whispered. " Another Saiya-Jin?" Then she managed to come over her confusion and started yelling: "Why you dirty liar. You couldn't just tell me that a relative would come over; you always do things in the sly without telling me. You only talk to me when you want sex, food or ruined something. Well, wake up, I'm not your servant."

While Bulma was screaming and cursing like a fishwife, both Saiya-jins covered their sensitive ears.

'Didn't I tell you?' Vegeta mimicked to his sister. 

Luckily for them Bulma got soon over herself and said: "Well, since you're here anyway, just tell me something about yourself and why Vegeta finally thought this would be a good moment to introduce you to me."

Yeran told Bulma the same story as she'd told the others and Bulma started to look more and more pitiful while she was listening to her.

"I guess I should say sorry for letting myself go like that. If I'd known before that your life was so harsh, I would've been more sensitive."

The girl looked weird when Bulma excused herself and the woman could slap herself, because saying sorry simply wasn't a Saiya-jin thing. So she started to talk about more practical things. 

"OK, I'm Bulma Briefs, your brother's mate and president of this company, called Capsule Corp. Since you're bound to stay for a while I guess I'll search for a place for you to sleep. Dinner is at 6 PM and the refrigerator is always full, in case you'll get hungry, which will probably happen often enough, if you're any way like your brother. If you need something else, you can always ask someone. I'll inform the servants that you're here."

Relieved that the woman had stopped humiliating herself Yeran followed Bulma to the part of the house where the guest chambers were, wondering what kind of surprises she'd come across during the rest of her stay on Chickyuu.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

That night Gohan couldn't sleep at all. He kept tossing around, reflecting the many things that happened the same day. There was something wrong with that girl. He had the idea that something she told wasn't square, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't believe she had been lying, more like she'd been hiding things from them. 'So what,' he thought, mad at himself, because he kept worrying. 'And if she is, it's none of my business, like dad said.'

That brought him to the next thing he didn't like; his mentor and best friend had called them Vegeta's subjects. In a way he was right of course; they accepted his behavior, and even followed his orders. Gohan gritted his teeth by the thought of anyone, especially Vegeta, being his ruler. He really couldn't stand the arrogant man, but normally never showed that. So why he got so mad this morning he didn't know. 

But he didn't feel like becoming angry with that irritable person. He was way too tired for that, so his thoughts drifted back to Yeran. She was so … standoffish. That repelled and attracted him at the same time. 

'However, that attitude could be fake, maybe she's just uncertain and this her way of dealing with it. Maybe when she starts to feel comfortable here, she'll allow you to get to know her. I might visit her one of these days; she'll like that. Or maybe she won't. She's kinda pretty; she must have had many guys chasing after her. She might think I'm just hitting at her. O heck, what am I thinking!!!'

He continued to exhaust himself like that until he finally, just before dawn, fell asleep.

Love it? Hate it? Do you have any suggestions? Pleeeeeeeeeezzz mail to she_devil13nl@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

**A Long Hot Summer**

Chapter 3

Once Bulma had made sure her guest had anything she needed, she'd left her. Yeran looked around in her luxury quarters, tested her new tv-set and decided to take a shower. When she took of her clothes, a simple necklace with a golden signet ring was revealed. On it you could see the same cross-like symbol as on her armor. She didn't take it of, as if she was afraid to lose the jewel. As soon as she'd put the taps on and the water fell down on her, she shivered of delight. Due to her flight it was a long time ago she'd washed herself and that'd been in an ice-cold mountain river. 

After a quarter of just relaxing she stepped out of the shower. She used her ki to dry herself and put on the same suit and armor she'd worn before. Then she let herself fall on her bed, thinking what she'd do next:

'Meditating or just being lazy, I believe the first one is the best, but relaxing for a while is way more attractive,' she thought smiling while she pushed herself up. 'But if my brother is like grandma in any way, I'll better get of my lazy ass and get working.' 

But she hadn't much time to accomplish her good intention. Not soon after she was in trance, somebody knocked at her door. Yeran didn't expect this interruption, the humble knock brought her out of her concentration and she fell with a loud bang on the floor. 

As soon as she leapt on her feet, she saw the intruder, her nephew Trunks. She almost flew out at him, but realized that he only had dropped in, because he was worried when he heard her fall. She was amused by his startled face and started to laugh. 

"So brat, you'd better have a good reason why you let me humiliate myself like that," she smiled, still sitting on the floor. "I hit my head kinda hard; were you trying to kill me. Yeah, I guess that's the case, the same fate will happen to you."

She suddenly jumped towards him and started tickling him. Trunks, who hadn't expect this reaction, came over his uneasiness pretty soon and begun to giggle like mad. Suddenly Yeran stopped and stood up.

"All right, enough is enough, why did you actually come here?" she asked. 

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you'd like me to show you around," he said. "Kaasan suggested it, 'cause you're new here and she wants us to get to know each other better. After all you're my aunt. By the way should I call you like that too?" 

"No, just Yeran is OK," she smiled. "Well, you can start your guided tour. O, and before I forget, if you tell you Tousan anything about what happened a moment ago, I will indeed kill you. Understand!"

Trunks nodded happily, took her hand and dragged her along with him. He was glad she wasn't such a difficult person as he'd anticipated.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

Bulma was pleased when she saw her son with Yeran. He let her see everything and looked very enthusiastic while doing that."

'I hope that the bond between him and Yeran will grow closer than the one he has with Vegeta. Beside the fact that he's training Trunks he shows no interest at all in his well-being. And the poor boy always tries to live up to his high standards, to show that he's worth being his son. That Vegeta acts like he doesn't care must really hurt him. I know he does, but he's just too stubborn to show it. I think Trunks really misses a father. I've always tried the best I could to fill that void, but it's too difficult sometimes. And the fact that he's half Saiya-jin is not making it any easier. Maybe a warrior from the same race can understand and help him.'

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

"This is our garden and there is Otousan's gravity room. He's always training there, but we mostly spar in the garden. Be careful not to hurt any of the animals here though. There grandpa's and he'll get very upset when you do so," Trunks rattled, out of breath. Yeran hadn't said very much, so he had to talk for two. "Well, I guess that's about it. What d'ya wanna do now?"

"We could spar, if you want to," Yeran said. "I didn't exactly come for just a family visit."

"I dunno, you'll probably kick my ass," Trunks doubted.

"Come on, that probably won't happen. I'm not used to fighting people, who're as strong or stronger than I am. I already saw your power level is way higher than mine. And if you really don't want to, you can always teach me something you've learned."

Trunks face brightened and he showed her a complex defense kata. Fortunately Yeran proved to be a bright student and picked the moves up pretty quickly. After she had mastered it, they started with a second one. Halfway it Goten landed out of nowhere before them.

"Hey ya Trunks, Yeran-sama," the last word was hesitant; Goten obviously didn't know what was the best way to address the Saiya-jin princess. She didn't correct him though and let it that way. "I'm not intruding you, am I? I was wondering if we could do something together."

Trunks looked up at his aunt, as if he was asking permission to go with his friend. She saw this and gave him a silent nod.

"Let's go sparring then," Trunks yelled and the two boys took of to a more remote place, so they wouldn't endanger the whole city while fighting.

As Yeran watched them fly away, she suddenly heard someone behind her. She knew immediately and that it was Vegeta, who'd been watching them. 

"You did a good job in training your son," she stated, without turning around.

"I know, the brat is strong for his age. He'll surpass me soon." The pride in his voice was evident. "I was thinking about taking care of your training too."

"I'm honored," Yeran said emotionless, but deep within she was delighted that he'd offered it. The main reason to come to Earth for her was to meet and to learn from him. 'I'm glad he came up with the idea and I didn't have to ask him.  I've been worrying myself sick how I could raise the subject. Kinda stupid though, that was for no reason at all. This almost went too smooth. But I think he takes satisfaction in seeing himself and his bloodline grow stronger. It also had been important to grandma…' She was rudely interrupted in her thoughts.

"Hey, I was asking you something," Vegeta yelled. "But if you don't have the guts to train right now, you can leave, for my sake."

"I was just thinking about the best way to defeat you," she smirked. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be.

He returned her sneer: "Bring it on then."

Yeran launched an attack instantly, although she knew that she was bound to loose. She tried to kick him in his stomach, but he gripped her ankle and slammed her to the ground. She got up again, zanzoukened behind him and punched him in the back, so he shot meters forward. She blasted a small ki beam after him, but Vegeta turned around in time and dodged it easily. She continued to send larger attacks to him, but these were just as simply avoided as the first one. It went on like this until she had to stop, because a more powerful blast would cause huge damage to the surrounding buildings. Yeran hesitated a moment, Vegeta saw his change and leapt towards her. They remained punching and kicking for a while. Sometimes Vegeta was on the winning hand, other times his sister came near to defeating him, but overall they were evenly matched. 

They maintained to fight like this for some time, but Vegeta became bored and wanted to end it. With an agonizing yell, he transformed into Super Saiya-jin. Yeran was stunned with amazement when she saw her brothers black hair turn into gold and his identical colored aura crackling with power. He observed her with his unnatural green eyes and said:

"I believe that you have great potential, just like my son. I believe you could become Super Saiya-jin in no time." He chuckled. "At least, if you're not too lazy to train."

That made Yeran more determined to reach this goal. "I can do it."

The combat began again, but now Vegeta proved to be definitely stronger and Yeran was forced to defend herself with all the energy she had left. However, she became more and more weakened with every blow her brother delivered and it was easy for him to break through her guard. Finally he hurled her in the wall and she was unable to stand up again. The last thing she thought before she fainted was: 'I'll have to learn this technique as soon as possible, if I want to survive here.'

Well, this was chapter three. What do you think of it? Leave your review or mail to she_devil13nl@yahoo.com 

O and by the way. I won't let Yeran become as obsessed as Vegeta. There'll happen a lot of other things. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

A Long Hot Summer

Chapter 4

Yeran opened her eyes. The room was spinning around her and colors blurred into each other. A sense of nausea overcame her, so she closed them again. That didn't make her feel better. Her mind seemed to play the same tricks as the world outside did and thinking clear was impossible. It was like she was swimming in thick clouds. Sometimes memories forced itself upon her. One was a blond haired person, standing there like an angel of death, beautiful and deadly at the same time. Another one was of a human form, lying on the ground. He or she was difficult to see because huge volcanos in the neighborhood were erupting fire and smoke. Finally the visions stopped and she could only see a dark sky, filled with stars. 'I feel so… so… peaceful. Maybe I could stay here forever. Not being haunted with images, no prejudices against me and no expectations. What a nice prospect' She suddenly felt very happy. This mood didn't last long though. It was quickly overshadowed by doubts and a guilty conscience. 'And what if I don't deserve this. What if this image is only meant to show me what I'll never get.' She cried silently, her blissful state of mind was gone. Then she grew determined again: 'I am worthy of this place. I survived, all on my own. The things I did were all to stay alive and keep my sanity. It perhaps wasn't the right thing to do, but no one cares anyway. I…I…' Unexpectedly she felt a sharp sting in her arm and fell into a deep unconsciousness again. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

When she woke up for the second time, she felt much better. The strong headache was almost gone and her vision wasn't so hazy anymore. She was actually able to determine the person who was worryingly looking at her: Vegeta's mate Bulma.

"What happened?" she asked softly. "I feel awful and must look the same way."

"Your brother was a bit rough on you. You lost consciousness after you hit a wall," she said, stroking Yeran's forehead with a wet cloth. "You had some fever dreams too and were mumbling all the time, at certain moments even screaming. I couldn't understand you though."

"It couldn't have been that important then. When can I get up again?" 

"By tomorrow, I guess. You're healing quite fast. But you'll need some new clothes, your old ones are all torn apart. I'll go buying some new ones with you first. Until then you can borrow some of mine."

"OK," Yeran acquiesced in the fact that she probably couldn't train tomorrow. Suddenly she leapt up in shock. "O my god, my clothes are all gone. You undressed me, didn't you? Didn't you find anything?"

"Easy, Easy, calm down," Bulma comforted her.

"But I, But I. I had a necklace that was very valuable. I can't believe I lost it."

"Don't worry, I've found it, but I didn't know it meant so much to you, otherwise I'd have told you earlier. Here it is." She turned around, opened a drawer in the closet that stood beside the bed and handed the jewel over to Yeran. 

"Phew. I'm glad it isn't missing," the girl said. "This necklace is very important to me. However, I believe it doesn't belong to me any longer." She gave the necklace to Bulma.

"What do you mean," she stuttered. "You didn't steal it, did you?"

Yeran laughed miserably: "Don't be shocked, I did things far worse than theft, but this item isn't stolen. It's the signet ring of all the queens of Vegeta-sei and was passed on from mother to daughter in law. My grandmother took it from my mother the moment after I was born and told me to take care of it when she died. I did, but I guess it's your responsibility now."

Tears slid past Bulma's cheeks when she observed the ring. Then she hung the necklace around her neck. 

"Aren't you going to wear it," Yeran asked curious. 

"I'm not a queen and will never be one. This ring is only a symbol. Besides, I think Vegeta will kill both of us when he finds out." She smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Yeran pondered. "I believe the opposite, he'll be proud of it. You'll show him that his heritance, although it's dead, still means something to you."

Bulma remained silent for a second. "I never thought about it that way." And shove the ring around her finger. "Well, you ought rest now. We don't want this dialogue to overtax your strength too much."

She went away and closed the door noiselessly. Yeran immediately fell into a healing sleep. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

"Yeran, would you hurry up already," Bulma yelled to her sister-in-law. 

"Cool down onna, we've got all day. You act like this is all that important."

The capsule corp. president laughed, Yeran acted just like her brother when she was annoyed. She only didn't put the 'I'm princess of the Saiya-jins' performance up. Bulma decided that it was best not to push the girl any further, which would doubtless only cause her to linger even more. She walked over to the kitchen, where Vegeta and Trunks were shoveling their breakfast with a giant speed inside. She took a seat next to her husband.

"We'll be leaving soon. Is there anything I need to bring for you?"

"That's your business onna, the prince of the Saiya-jins shouldn't need to worry about such insignificant things," he said irritated that she interrupted him while eating.

Bulma sighed; some things would never change.

"What about you Trunks?"

"I'm a warrior, I have more important things on my mind than doing groceries."

Bulma didn't know how to react on this comment of her young son. Vegeta did like it though:

"Well, brat, it's looks like you're gonna develop as a real Saiya-jin after all."

Trunks almost illuminated after this rare compliment and took quickly advantage of the situation. 

"Hey Tousan, wanna spar after breakfast?"

"Sure boy, better get ready, I'll be there in a minute."

Trunks ran away cheerfully, leaving his half-empty plate on the table. Bulma now knew for sure that she wasn't happy with this situation at all. She didn't say anything about it to Vegeta, because it was better not spoil Vegeta's mood now, or Trunks would be the victim of that. So she changed the subject.

"About your sister, Vege-chan. I'm kinda concerned about her…"

"Don't call me like that. And you're wasting your time worrying about the princess. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, right. Just like you always say about Trunks, but still the boys always gets into trouble."

"That is very normal for a Saiya-jin his age. Besides that is NOT the issue right now. We were discussing something else."

"OK then. Yeran is acting so impartial. I mean, when you first came here, I could ask something and get a reaction from you, even though it was a negative one most of the time. But when I try to get to know her, she simply answers with 'yes' or 'no'. And she has nightmares all the time…"

"Finally a woman who knows to keep her big mouth shut," Vegeta rudely interrupted her. "And who cares about some stupid dreams anyway, I believe she's the last one who does. Even if…."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING; FORMING A CONSPRIRACY AGAINST ME?"

The arguing couple turned around as if they were one and saw a really angry Yeran, who had overheard their entire quarrel. She was wearing a faltered pair of jeans and a lilac top with spaghetti-strips, which she had borrowed from Bulma. After she had managed to regain her self-control, she said in a tune as cold as dead:

"If you want anything, even the littlest irrelevant puny thing, you will ask me and only me. I've just arrived a few days ago, haven't done anything except training and you're already talking behind my back about me. For your information, there is nothing going on and if that's the case, I'm perfectly capable of handling it myself, like I've always done the last 16 years. You got that both?"

They were both stunned with amazement after this outburst and they nodded. Even Vegeta did this, although it was with reluctance.

"Thank you very much. Now, I thought we were going to shop," she rolled the strange word around in her mouth. "Because I absolutely don't feel at ease in these garments."

Bulma sighed and stood up, this was going to be a long, long day.

OK, this was chapter 4, hope you like it. Please leave a review, even if you haven't got anything to say about the story, but in that way I know that someone is reading this. OR: you can always mail to: she_devil13nl@yahoo.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters (except for Yeran, she's mine, hehehe)

A Long Hot Summer Chapter five 

Bulma was probably the biggest shopaholic on Earth, but that evening she was glad she could lie on the couch and watch TV. Yeran had been a little uncomfortable at first; nevertheless it didn't take long before she got the hang of shopping. She also proved that she had a good taste in clothing and they'd arrived home with a lot of stuff. It could have been a nice day, if only Yeran had been a more talkative person. While they were looking for clothes, that hadn't been so obvious, but during lunch there had been a most unpleasant silence between them. Bulma sighed. 'I'm astounded she has at least joined me watching those soaps,' she thought, when she tried to pay more attention to the two lovebirds on the telly. For a moment they both watched in peace, but of course the prince of terror disturbed them.

"What kind of shit are you watching? Probably those sentimental onna programs again. I'd expected that of you, onna." He gave Bulma a foul look. "But YOU?

"That stuff is kinda good if you want to know something about the ways of the ningen." Yeran answered without moving her eyes away from the screen. "And because it looks like I'm stuck on this backwater planet for a while…"

She didn't have to finish her sentence. Vegeta got the message and snorted, trying to cover his embarrassment. "Well, I've got better things to do than watching that crap. I'm going to train. Care to join me?"

This drew her attention and she stood up to follow her niichan. Bulma didn't like this at all.

"You're just finished beating up one and are starting on the next victim immediately! Where's Trunks anyway? In hospital again?"

"Don't scream like that, onna. Why do you wonder why I can't stand being around you for more than ten minutes." Vegeta growled. "The brat is in his room, sleeping. Nothing wrong with him, just worn out."

Then the two siblings exited the room, before Bulma could throw any more comments at them, leaving her musing behind. She was totally pissed, thinking about a way to get her revenge, until she recalled something Yeran said and suddenly a great idea started developing in her mind.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *                      

Yeran just came out of the shower when she saw her brother's mate standing in her room. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked a bit irritated. "Had enough of Vegeta and were looking if his sister might perhaps be able to satisfy you."

Bulma almost bit her tongue off in order not to throw some snappy remark back. 'Easy Bulma, easy. If you lose your temper your little plan will fail without doubt."

"No," she said as calm as possible. "I came to ask you something. You're interested in Chickyuu and the people, aren't you?"

"A bit," Yeran muttered hesitant. "I think the ningen and their habits are, well, kinda awkward."

"I already noticed that," Bulma said, pleased with herself. "So I wondered if you might want me to teach you."

"Teach me," Yeran reaction was startled and annoyed at the same time. "My grandmother raised me well and my brother is taking care of my training."

"No, no, don't get me wrong. I was talking about an education, you know, going to school with other pupils and learning different subjects. I think you're very intelligent and maybe you could enter High School this autumn."

The black-haired girl stood there for a second, pondering what to do. After a few seconds she shrugged. "I guess there's no wrong in trying. If you want this so badly, you can give it a go."

"OK," Bulma laughed and thought: 'way to go girl. You proved again that you're, next to smart; also quite excel in dealing with people.' "And I have another question: do you speak the language of the Saiya-jin."

"Of course I speak Saiya. What a stupid question." Yeran responded haughtily. 

"Then would you please learn it to Trunks. That would mean a lot to him and to me."

"No problem, but…" Yeran frowned. "Do you mean that Vegeta hasn't taught it to him yet?"

"No, as far as I know not. If he did, I would've seen it."

"I see, now would you please excuse me? I'm tired and want to go to bed now." The oujo asked. 

When Bulma left the room, she could hear her say: "How weird, why would he do that?" That made the blue-haired woman even more confused than all the occurrences that day.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

The next day during their workout, Yeran decided to ask Vegeta about this.

"Niichan, can I ask you something?"

"Anything you like as long as you don't make me loose count." Vegeta, who was trying to break his record in doing 1-finger push-ups. 

"Why did you name your son Trunks?"

"I didn't, the onna came up with it. I was gone when she spawned the brat and so I didn't have anything to say in the matter."

"Why didn't you tell her then. She would've understood that it's tradition to call the heir of the royal bloodline Vegeta."

"That was not the problem! It doesn't really matter what his name is anyway. Vegeta-sei is vanished and the Saiya-jins are almost extinct. We two are all what's left of our species, as well as our bloodline. Besides, if you care so much about tradition anyway, you should know that the prince royal should be a pureblooded Saiya-jin and not some half-breed of a weak species."

"So that's the reason why you don't take part in the tutoring of your son and never show him any affection. He's just not good enough for you." This statement could have been brought in an angry, emotional way, but Yeran declared it in her own icy, unmoved manner, so it seemed like she was showing someone the way or reading to weather forecast.

"I do participate in raising the brat. I do teach him about his Saiya-jin side, so he'll know what's happening when he comes in touch with it. But I don't see the benefit of raising him as the heir of a race that'll be dead by the time he grows up."

"It could have a lot of benefits if you did. These crossbreeds are better warriors than a lot of pureblooded Saiya-jins. In a few generations their numbers could be large enough to take over the universe, especially now the Cold Empire has come to an end. If you make Trunks their leader, House Vegeta would live on."

"It would be a possibility, but you're forgetting one small detail. It's true that our genes are dominant over that of the ningen and therefore our offspring resembles us in many ways. But they're not exactly the same, so they often don't understand the motives that thrive us. If you take Kakkarot's oldest brat for example: he has never been able to identify himself with the genuine bloodlust that overtook his father and me during battle. Now he's become a silly book nerd and a future scholar. They do not crave for war and violence as we do and simply don't desire world dominion. They don't see the reason not to adjust to Chickyuu society and will blend in smoothly and forget about their heritance as time passes."

"I don't believe you. I think it's the fact that he was raised according to the norms and values of the ningen. If the boy would have grown up between Saiya-jin, he would love the thrill of a good fight more than anyone else."

"If you'd like to think so…" Vegeta said condescending. "Kakkarot's oldest is heading this way with his mother and brother. Why don't you go and find out for yourself?"

"I sense them too and I certainly will talk to him," Yeran smirked and finished her series of crouches, stood up and went to her room in order to take a quick shower.

Vegeta watched her until she disappeared inside the Capsule Corp. building. 'You certainly are quite a little fighter, my little sister. If you were able to drop that cold façade of you more easily, it wasn't necessary for me to help you achieve the level of Super Saiya-jin. You'd have transformed a long time ago. To bad Kakkarot is already dead. Your offspring would have been the strongest in the universe. Blasted girl, you come up with things where I'd rather not think about AND I have to start with those stupid sit-ups again. I can't believe I actually did loose count.'

Gomen – nasai. It took me some time to come up with this chapter, because I suffered from a major writer's block (I can almost hear you think: 'A writer's block. That's pretty soon.') I know it is, but getting no reviews isn't really stimulating me to write more. So please review. On the other hand, if I'd update more often, I'd probably get more reviews. That gives one something to think about, ne? (thinks very hard en suddenly gets a light bolt moment). I know, I know, we'll make a compromise: If I'll update once every week or preferably more often, you'll review. That's sounds kinda good ne? 

Well, since you're all gonna update, I want you to think about this: is it okay for Yeran to call Veggie niichan (I'm kinda concerned about the chan-part) and if yes, what's little sister in Japanese. So please review or mail to she_devil13nl@yahoo.com


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everyone has some character to help him/her to liven up this disclaimer some more. But I don't own DBZ and Yeran isn't very eager to help me, so I guess I have to do it on my own. 

A Long Hot Summer

Chapter 6

"Welcome, I was expecting you. It took you some time to come here though."

Chichi and her sons all leapt a hole into the air. They weren't anticipating a welcome committee other than Trunks. They were startled that it was not him, but the Vegeta-sei princess that stood, with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall. 

"Well, won't you introduce me to your mother? I believe we haven't met before, have we?"

"No, you haven't," Gohan said a bit cranky, because she had been able to scare him. "Kaasan, this is Yeran, Yeran no oujo," he added after a foul look of the princess herself. "Yeran–sama, this is my Okaasan Chichi."

"Pleased to meet you, Yeran-ouji," Chichi said, hoping desperately that this girl wouldn't prove to be as bad or even worse than her older brother.

"I assume you've come to see my brother's mate," Yeran smiled, showing that she could have royal manners if she wished so. You could see that she enjoyed her little victory over Gohan. Then she said to Goten: "And you're probably here for my nephew. I'm sorry, but I absolutely don't know where he could be."

"I know, I know where he is," Goten grinned. "I can make him come here in less than ten seconds." He formed his hands into a claxon in front of his mouth and yelled in a remarkable loud voice: "Trunks, TRUNKS. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED AND GET IT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." 

He cringed as his mother glared daggers at him due to his use of language, but it seemed to have worked. The purple haired kid stood in no time before them, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

"Hey wazzup Goten, good day Chichi-san, Gohan-san. Ferwez markyu Yeran-sama."

While the Sons were wondering if Trunks might have lost his mind, Yeran smiled and was secretly proud of her bright student. That morning at 6.00 A.M., just before the boy would start his daily training with Vegeta, she had told him about her decision to learn him Saiya. He had been enthusiastic as soon as he heard her proposal and had begged her to say something to her in her native language. She had greeted him in the traditional Saiya-jin way, which meant: 'may we say this again tomorrow'. Trunks first thought this was very strange, just like the visitors that came to Vegeta-sei, when the planet still existed. They had laughed about this custom behind the back of the Saiya-jins. But these were people, who weren't familiar with the culture of the warrior race, where every day could be your last. She had explained this to him and told that there were of course many other ways to say goodbye to another, but this was dependant of the others class and sex, so she had chosen this one.

Yeran and Gohan remained outside after Trunks and Goten had flown of and Bulma had come to invite Chichi in to have coffee. Yeran had already decided how she should bring this subject into their conversation, smiled at Gohan and said:

"I'm sorry, I think you probably came here to spar with my brother, but he told me he wanted to train alone today. I guess you have to hang out with me today. I hope you don't mind though."

"No, no, it doesn't matter to me. I can spar with you too if you want to." 

He tried to hide his uneasiness with the unknown girl. A regular human wouldn't have noticed anything of this, but she detected with her ascended Saiya-jin senses his weak knees and the fact that he didn't really looked into her eyes. She sniggered to herself and made a mental note of this for a time that she might use this attraction against him. But that wasn't her intention at the moment; she had chosen to follow a different route in order to get to know him better and was planning to follow it. So she sat her usual unemotional mask of and acted like the vulnerable girl that had just landed in a totally strange place.

 "Yeah, I would love to do that, but not now, later. I first want to get to know more about you and Chickyuu. This planet is totally strange to me and I find it difficult to get along with the ningen."

Gohan became more relaxed due to this question and told her a lot about his home world as they sat in the shadow of a giant tree. Yeran was genuinely interested in the awkward ways of the ningen and she noticed that the teen had a keen mind and was a good storyteller. He didn't suspect that her question served another purpose though. 

After he had told her about the huge wealth differences between people and how charities came up for the rights of them, she saw her chance and took it immediately:

"I don't understand why people care that much about those losers anyway."

"Well, because it's the fault of the richer continents that they're so poor in a way. Every person is equal and has certain rights."

"They just have to accept that they were born that way and stop whining so much. On Vegeta-sei we had lots of different classes, but there was no need for us to help them. They managed to survive."

"Well, you're not on Vegeta-sei now. We believe that we should stand up for the weaker on here," Gohan said, irritated by her indifferent and careless attitude. 

"Yes, but I still am a Saiya-jin. Our culture, just as the one of most other species, acknowledges the fact that the fittest survive. Weaker individuals endanger others, especially when they try to help them."

"Well, I'm truly glad that I live here and am not so unsympathetic that I refuse to help people who need it." 

"That's what humans think. But you're half Saiya-jin, your genes tell you otherwise."

"Being Saiya-jin has nothing to do with it. This is about free choice and the way you were raised."

"O, it certainly has. We weren't called a warrior race for nothing."

"I don't believe anything of that. I myself don't want to hurt people and laugh while doing that. And that has nothing to do with genes. There are also a lot of violent ningen."

"How would you know? You don't even know where you're talking about. You deny your Saiya-jin side, because you don't know anything about it and are afraid of it."

"I'm not afraid of it. How do you expect me to make an objective judgment when I just don't know anything about my father's race? No-one ever thought it was necessary to tell me about it." Yeran smiled, she had Gohan right on the place where she wanted him.

"Indeed. You can't. I'm teaching Trunks about his heritance right now. I don't mind to teach you at the same time." Yeran smiled her most innocent little girl's smile.

"Fine, give your best shot. You'll see that I was right," Gohan said angry.

"I will. OK, wanna spar now," she smiled, while she already took of to a safer place.

This was chapter 6. It's not is good as I hoped it would be, but that's because I'm in a hurry. The next one will follow a bit later, because I'm going on holiday. That doesn't mean you don't have to review or mail: she_devil13nl@yahoo.com you know the routine.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I really wonder if you'll be sued if you don't have one. Let's find out!!!

A Long Hot Summer Chapter 7 

It was useless. There was no way she could win this sparring session. That really angered her. She was giving all she'd got, but even her best wasn't enough. And that while Gohan was holding back. He hadn't powered up to Super Saiya-jin yet and he dealt with her with ease, without letting his guard down for one fucking second.

Unfortunately Yeran did. Because she was so lost in her own thoughts, there was a little gap in her defense. Obviously Gohan took this opportunity, hit her in her abdomen and bashed her into the ground. She grasped for breath as she tried to get up. He didn't give her time to regain control over her and the fight again though. The demi Saiya-jin launched a series of punches on her, which were impossible for her to block in her current state. So she flew through the air and made her second encounter with the wall that week. Luckily she wasn't unconscious this time, because she had become stronger due to the healing of her earlier injuries and the harsh training, but also because Gohan hadn't transformed yet, while Vegeta had been Super-Saiyan when he had beaten her.

It took her a while before she was able to stand up again, but when she could see clearly once more, Gohan was levitating in front of her. He was smirking and it seemed he liked the fight, although it couldn't have been very challenging for him until then. This behavior despite the fact that it was very Saiya-jin, made Yeran even more pissed. At first she hadn't really believed that the Sons were so amazingly strong and was now astounded to find out that this third-class half-breed was wiping the floor with her. He realized this too and his smirk became even bigger when he said:

"I guess I've proven now that there are no real pros of being a pureblooded Saiya-jin as I've just defeated their princess."

Poor Gohan, it would have been better if he had swallowed his tongue instead of saying this. It was the last thing necessary to drive Yeran over the edge. Her vision was clouded by a black haze, which soon became golden. The terrible rage that she felt produced a huge adrenaline rush that sent an incredible amount of energy flowing through her veins. Without knowing it Yeran had reached the level of Super Saiya-jin. A golden aura surrounded her and her golden hair, which had been smooth and black at first, reached now to her knees in a very Radditsu-like way. She screamed when she finally completed her transformation and launched an attack on Gohan. Because it happened so fast, he hadn't been able to transform to Super Saiya-jin and was utterly surprised by this turn in the fight. 

Then it was quickly over for Gohan, Yeran hurled a ki-blast that was very similar to Vegeta's big bang attack, to him and he was defeated. She descended to the place were Gohan was lying unconscious and remained there.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

When Vegeta reached the battlefield a few moments later, she was still standing at the same spot, blankly watching her victim. Although he hated to admit it, that sight had given the Saiya-jin no Ouji the creeps. Nevertheless he didn't show it and when she turned around and looked at him with her cold, unnatural green eyes, he just said:

"Good job, girl, even though you overdid it a bit. You could've just helped the brat up, he'll need to go to the sickbay for sure."

"He'll be okay, he's strong," was all she said before she took of to Capsule Corp.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

That same afternoon Gohan proved that she'd been right, when she made this statement. When the boy awakened everyone uttered a sigh of relief and Chichi hugged and kissed him as if he'd just returned from the underworld. After Bulma had briefly examined him and declared that she'd found nothing worse than a couple of bruises, Chichi said:

"Thank you very much, Bulma. I was so worried. I think we ought to get home now, Gohan could use a little rest now."

As soon as Goten, who had, together with Trunks, had listened to one of Yeran's old Saiya-jin legends, heard this, he started to whine immediately:

"Please Kaasan, can I stay here at least. I never see Trunks on weekdays and Yeran-sama promised him that she'd teach him everything about the Saiya-jins and Vegeta-sei. I want that too."

Chichi hesitated; she didn't like the idea of leaving her youngest son behind with the girl, who had just battered her oldest one. It was obvious that she didn't trust the girl for a dime.

"I don't think that's a good idea, sweetie. You'll cause Bulma-san a lot of trouble; she didn't expect that you'd be staying here."

"Ow, c'mon, Kaasan. I practically stay here overnight every weekend and when I don't sleep here, we have a sleepover is at our place."

"Goten, you won't be any problem now, but now your niichan is injured I think it's best that you listen to your Okaasan and go with her so that Gohan can rest," Bulma, who understood that Chichi was so eager to go home, because she was uncomfortable at the moment. 

Suddenly Gohan made an attempt to get up and joined the conversation: "Don't worry Okaasan, I'm absolutely fine and I wouldn't want to spoil the fun, especially since you and Bulma-san don't have the chance to see each other. Besides I'm curious about my Saiya-jin side too."

While he said that, Yeran gave Vegeta a 'didn't I told you so' look, and although Vegeta no-ouji normally didn't like to be proven wrong, he made an exception now and smirked back. After that Yeran stood up and gestured Trunks, Goten and Gohan to follow her to a place where they wouldn't be disrupted. The two kids immediately ran after her and Gohan followed more slowly, still a bit shaky from his previous fight and also a bit doubtful whether this decision was doubt or not. Just before he left the room, Bulma whispered to him:

"Good luck. She's a bright kid try to get her so far, that you can teach her some stuff you learned on high school. If it works, she might be able to go to your school and we might finally have a way to get in contact with her."

Okay, that's that again. Now I've thought about it, I guess I don't own DBZ after all. Please don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'd love it if you leave a review or mail to she_devil13nl@yahoo.com 


End file.
